Pineco (Pokémon)
|} Pineco (Japanese: クヌギダマ Kunugidama) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 31. Biology Pineco is a blue-green, pinecone-like Pokémon with red eyes and no visible limbs. It has a single spike on top of its head, which is supposedly its stem. It makes its shell thicker by gluing tree bark to its body. The glue is made of fluid that Pineco spits out, which hardens when it is exposed to air. Unbothered by the added weight of its shell, it patiently hangs from a to wait for flying insect prey. In Alola, its favorite prey is . Typically immobile, it will drop to the ground and explode if someone shakes its tree while it is eating. In the anime Major appearances Brock's Pineco Pineco debuted in Going Apricorn!, where one with a . It later evolved into a in Entei at Your Own Risk. Other Multiple Pineco appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, where they attacked , , and Buck as they searched for Dandelion Island's treasure. Minor appearances Multiple Pineco appeared in Going Apricorn! alongside Brock's. A Pineco appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. Five Pineco appeared in The Bug Stops Here as some of the Pokémon targeted in the Bug-Catching Contest. A Pineco appeared in Brock's demonstration in A Bite to Remember, where it evolved into a . Pokédex entries at the slightest provocation.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pineco debuted in Murkrow Row, where it was one of the Pokémon in Joey's bag after helped him get it back. A Pineco appeared in Forretress of Solitude, under the ownership of the Pokémon Association. fights two in his aptitude test to be the Gym Leader of Viridian City. A Pineco was mentioned as one of the Pokémon and sent to via the Portable Transfer System in Off Course with Corsola. She remarked that it was a . A Pineco appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Game data NPC Appearances *Pokémon Stadium 2: Pineco appears in the Mini-game Eager . Pineco will sometimes be revealed as the contents of the crate and if any players go after it, they will get hit with an and be unable to move in the next round. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Lake of Rage, Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} }} extension}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , , and , Eterna Forest |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} , , , and , Eterna Forest |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Pallet Town, Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulean City, Safari Zone Gate, Ilex Forest, Lake of Rage, National Park (Headbutt trees)}} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 37, Endless Level 58, Forever Level 19, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Union Road, Peril Cliffs}} |area=Mitonga Road, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Chrysalia}} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory!, Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Seventh release)}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Substitute Pineco|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Substitute Pineco}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Pineco|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Pineco}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20||'}} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Defense is 73 or higher |link= , , and Yoshimoto }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=205 |name2=Forretress |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Pineco and its share their with and . They are all known as the Bagworm Pokémon. Origin Pineco is based on a living in a . Its metallic appearance and ability to explode also links to a . In addition to its possible relation to weaponry, its ability to learn may be a reference to s. Name origin Pineco is a shortening of pine cone, reflecting its pine cone-like appearance. Kunugidama may be a combination of クヌギ kunugi ( ) and 玉 tama (ball). In other languages and |fr=Pomdepik|frmeaning=From and |es=Pineco|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tannza|demeaning=From and |it=Pineco|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=피콘 Pikon|komeaning=Possibly a shortening of pine cone |zh_cmn=榛果球 Zhēnguǒqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Hazelnut ball" |hi=पाईनेको Pineco|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пайнеко Payneko|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Pineco External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Tannza es:Pineco fr:Pomdepik it:Pineco ja:クヌギダマ zh:榛果球